megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Yukiko
Shadow Yukiko is one of the bosses in Persona 4. It represents Yukiko feeling trapped by taking the form of a caged bird. She summons an ally, Charming Prince, shortly after the battle begins. Appearances *''Persona 4'': Boss *''Persona 4 Manga'': Boss *''Persona 4 The Animation'': Boss *''Persona 4 Golden'': Boss Profile The team formed by the Protagonist, Chie Satonaka, Teddie, and Yosuke Hanamura entered Yukiko's Castle in the Midnight Channel; while they had already previously encountered Yukiko's Shadow, Chie's exhaustion, coupled with the awakening of her Persona and how Teddie told them there was little risk to Yukiko until the fog lifted in the Channel, made them choose to retreat and return in full force later. When they returned, they found the awakening Yukiko in the Castle, just as she was being confronted with her Shadow - a flamboyant "princess" searching for her "Prince" - someone to whisk her away from Inaba and leave the life that had been drawn for her since birth. Particularly, she acknowledges her dependency on Chie, calling her "a strong prince" - until the realization she could not help her leave Inaba. She also exaggerates her own helplessness, making fun of not being able to do anything about her lot in life. Symbolism Shadow Yukiko represents the reverse of both Yukiko herself as well as the Priestess Arcana. The reversed Priestess symbolizes one who is unable to make decisions, as well as a conflict of intellect and instinct. Shadow Yukiko represents Yukiko's inability to decide her own fate, wishing only for someone to take her away so she can escape her dilemma. Her instinct and intellect conflict as, while she wants to be "rescued", she retreats from the party upon their first and second encounters, hiding in the same place as the true Yukiko. The huge wingspan of the Shadow and the tiny cage she's imprisoned in reflect how she views Inaba, chaining her to a past she's not even sure she wants to continue. Charming Prince is her idea of someone, anyone, who can help her fulfil her wish, whatever the cost. The Shadow also exaggerates her sexuality, as the program she starred in the Channel and her "human" version shows. Stats Shadow Yukiko Charming Prince Strategy Shadow Yukiko absorbs fire attacks and she can summon Price Charming who is weak to ice attacks and strong against wind attacks. Shadow Yukiko uses Agi and Physical Attacks when her HP is till 100% - 51%, but once her HP drops to 50% she starts to use a powerful fire attack called "Burn to Ashes" which can deal major damage to the party. Prince Charming can heal Shadow Yukiko as well as instill fear in your party members, so that Shadow Yukiko may deal major damage with "Shivering Rondo", you can have Chie use Mabufu, so that you can knock the Prince Charming down, but Shadow Yukiko can cast White Wall to protect him afterwards, so you should shift to physical attacks. It is highly recommended for you to bring a fire resistant persona for the battle and have the ability Red Wall to protect Chie from Agi and "Burn to Ashes". It is also recommended for your protagonist to have a persona with Media to assist Yosuke with healing. As for Persona 4 Golden , Shadow Yukiko has been tuned down a bit. She is weak against Ice, so you can use Bufu against her to knock her down, after bufu has been cast on her she will cast White wall to protect herself, after dealing 40% - 50% Damage agianst her she will summon Prince Charming, Prince Charming is weak to Electricity and can suport shadow Yukiko by healing her w/ Mediarama, casting Silence and Attacking your party member, after a few turns the prince will run away and Shadow Yukiko WILL waste a turn trying to re-summon the prince, but he will not come back. Shadow Yukiko will also have an indicator when she will cast Burn to Ashes as well making the battle considerably easier. Battle Quotes *'Shadow Yukiko:' I am a shadow... The true self... Now, my Prince... Why don't we dance and make merry together? *chuckle* / Chie: Hang in there, Yukiko! I'm right here for you! / Shadow Yukiko: Oh, reeeally? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with! (Battle Opening) *Hmhmhmhm (Attacking) *Hahaha! Not bad, but we're just getting started! *Ooh, looks like you haven't had your fill of divorcing! *Such bothersome princes! The dance isn't over yet! *Aha, what hopeless princes! Shall I destroy you all? *giggle* *I'll have nothing to do with you! Die, imposters! *giggle* That's how my prince should be! *You little... *I don't understand! You won't lift a finger for me! *Everything, begone! *giggle* Goodbye! *No...I was going to escape all of this... *You're in my way! (Attacking) *(screech) (Attacking) *chuckle* We're not done yet. Show me this strength of yours! Come, my Prince... Heeheehee... (Summoning Charming Prince) *My Prince! My dear prince! (Defeat Charming Prince) *Why?! Why won't he come!? (Failing to summon Charming Prince) *Be gone! (Using Shivering Rondo) *What? Are you trying to make me mad? That's not how it's supposed to work... You have to escort me! (Weakening) *Hmph, looks like I had the wrong idea... You're no Princes... Die, you worthless commoners! (Weakening) *NO! (Upon defeat) Trivia *Shadow Yukiko has been known to give players their first difficult time while playing Persona 4, due to her lacking a weakness (while the previous two did), having the ability to attack one party member's (Chie) weakness, and a minion that can heal her. The Shadow oddly resembles a phoenix, nodding to its "immortal" nature. *''Prince Charming'' isn't summoned by Shadow Yukiko in the game's manga and anime adaptions. Gallery File:Shadow Yukiko appear in the Midnight Channel.jpg|Shadow Yukiko in Persona 4 Animation Shadow Yukiko revealed.jpg|Shadow Yukiko revealed Shadow boss Yukiko in Persona 4 the animation.jpg|Shadow Yukiko Boss in Persona 4 The Animation Shadow Yukiko appears in P4A.jpg|Shadow Yukiko's appearance in P4A